


I will make you

by lolaakame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaakame/pseuds/lolaakame
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Harry goes to his first lesson with Dumbledore and leaves Ron and Hermione alone.





	

Ron and Hermione watched Harry leave the Gryffindor’s Common Room for his first lesson with Dumbledore. They were sitting in the old armchairs, their homework lying on the table. Hermione was the first one to get back to writing an essay for Snape.

Ron stretched his legs and started biting his nails. Hermione was writing very fast, as though she was afraid every thought she had would vanish if she didn’t write it down immediately.

Her hair fell on her face, covering it entirely, but this didn’t seem to bother her, because she didn’t stop writing. The Common Room was more quiet than usual. Most of the students were already in beds and with George and Fred gone it was more peaceful than ever.

Ron looked around the chamber, still biting his nails. He completely lost interest in doing his homework. He finally turned his head to Hermione. She didn’t fix her hair, which was now dirty with ink, because she accidently wrote on it.

Ron took out his hand wanting to put her hair behind her ear, but Hermione was faster. She didn’t see the gesture Ron had made and he quickly drew back his hand. Hermione saw the movement, lifted up her head and looked at Ron expectantly.

“Why aren’t you doing you homework, Ron?”

“I’ve done enough today,” he said.

She looked at him with the face that said there could never be enough homework, but didn’t say anything and went back to writing, her head only inches above the paper.

Ron started to examine her closely. Her dark eyebrows were the first thing he always noticed on her pale, a little freckled, face. When she was focused she wrinkled her forehead so much that the eyebrows were almost touching each other. If it was someone else, Ron would make a mean remark about someone being unibrowed, but those were Hermione’s perfect eyebrows.

He thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, even though it had only occurred to him this summer. Ron loved watching her in the kitchen, when she was helping his mom. Loved it when she tried to make an effort and played Quidditch with them. When she fell of the broom the first time, he landed next to her within seconds.

Ron knew he loved her and no matter how she felt, it was time she found out.

It was half past eight and they were alone in the Common Room.

Hermione lifted her head.

“I’m done with the essay for Snape!” she exclaimed, “I will start working on the Herbology project now.”

Moon shone on Hermione through the narrow window making her pale face almost ghost looking. Ron wasn’t sure when was the last time Hermione had left the castle and got some fresh air.

“Would you like to take a walk with me?” he asked.

“Now? Don’t you think it’s a little too late for that? And what if Harry gets back and we are not here?”

Ron felt a little annoyed when he heard Harry’s name.

“Please,” he insisted and got up, “walk with me,” he held out his hand. Hermione, a little surprised, took it and Ron helped her up.

“Let me just get my coat and Harry’s Invisibility Cloak,” she said and ran upstairs.

Ten minutes later they were outside, the Cloak folded in Ron’s hand. The air was fresh and even though it was September, it was rather warm. They walked side by side in silence, until they reached the lake. Moon’s light was reflecting in the water, which made the night very bright.

Hermione was the first one to break the silence.

“What do you think Dumbledore will teach Harry?”

Ron sighed. They had been through this a million times before.

“We will see tonight, he will tell us everything. And I don’t want to talk about Harry, Hermione.”

Ron turned his face her. Moon was shining upon her, but she wasn’t looking creepy like she did in the Common Room. Looking at her figure in the moonlight Ron thought this is what a nymph must look like.

“Why did it took me so long to feel it?” he asked himself quietly.

He took Hermione’s face in his hands and felt its warmth.

“Oh, God,” whispered Hermione.

“You know what I want to say, don’t you?” Ron looked Hermione in the eyes and saw in them relief, excitement but also fear.

Hermione’s heart was pounding, she had imagined this moment since the time Ron saved her from the troll in their first year.

She liked everything about him. How he looked, how he smiled. How funny he was, even though he sometimes drove her crazy with his complete lack of sensitiveness.

Hermione never expected he would be capable of taking her for a night walk, just the two of them. Never hoped that she would hear him say he loved her.

“I didn’t know, Ron. I sometimes dared to hope, but I couldn’t say for sure.”

Ron moved his face closer to hers. Hermione closed her eyes. But the second she felt his lips on hers, she took a step back and looked at him with despair. Ron looked at her, surprised, and saw tears in her eyes. Then she hugged him tightly.

“I’m so sorry Ron,” Hermione whispered in his ears. “I’m so, so sorry.”

She took out the wand from her pocket, still hugging Ron.

“We are at war. Harry has to kill You-Know-Who if he wants to survive,” she felt Ron struggling to free himself, so she held him tighter. He stood still again. “We have to help him, we have to do our best to keep him alive. He needs us focused on the task, not on each other. It is not time for me and you, not yet. When it’s all done and we both survive, I will make you marry me,” Hermione was now sobbing. Ron wasn’t hugging her back anymore, just letting her keep her arms around him tightly.

“For all you care we went for a walk, but it was a disaster. We fought over... over homework. I wanted to go back and I was giving you hard time for not working hard enough on your grades. Obliviate,” Hermione waved her wand at Ron.

She quickly moved back, just in time for Ron to take in the charm. He looked at Hermione surprised.

“Stop crying woman, I said I would finish my homework tonight,” he turned towards castle and started walking, muttering something that sounded like “mentally unstable” and “overreacting”.

Hermione took a deep breath, ran to him and put the Invisibility Cloak over them.

She took it off before entering the Common Room, which surprisingly was more crowded than before they had left. At one of the tables sat Parvati Patil and her friend, Lavender Brown. When Hermione passed them, they didn’t say anything, only looked at each other and raised eyebrows.

Ron took a seat in the same armchair as before and caught Lavender’s eyes fixed on him. She smiled and waved at him.

“Hello, Ron!”

Ron looked surprised, but waved back at her and sat up straight in the chair feeling rather good about himself and waited until Harry came back to tell him about everything he found out during his first lesson with Dumbledore.


End file.
